A Void's Heart
by Xunou-chan
Summary: After a few uncanny dreams, the Keyblade Master finally had gather the pieces together. Then, he met a young happy punk that made him realized something. Something that can made him change the way he view the resolve universe around him,
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hiya everyone! This is a first time I made a Kingdom Hearts fic and probably the only one I made. Anyway, this is a short story. It only has two parts in it so I hope you can take your time and read both of it! I wrote this story under my sympathy for the Nobodies who appeared in Kingdom Hearts e.g. Organization 13 although their intentions are…hmm..should I say bad? Um, yeah, bad. But still, I could not help but feel sad at their disappearance especially Roxas and Axel! (Sob) to be honest, I like each member of the Organization 13 better than Sora, Riku and Kairi. But no offense though, the story is all about them actually, after all they ARE the main characters don't they? But you'll find out soon enough when you read the whole story. Anyway enough of me to continue talking nonsense and just get onto the story! I hope you'll enjoy the story!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any Kingdom Hearts character and it's afflictions but this fic is entirely mine.

**A Void Heart**** (Part One)**

A One-Shot By: Xunou-chan

I've been having these weird thoughts lately…

Like is any of these for real or not?

"What do you think? Do you think any of these are real?"

"Wha-?! Who's there?"

"Or do you think any of these aren't real?"

"I ask you, who are you?"

"Heh heh. Well, do you think any of these for real or not? Huh, Sora?"

Sora caught his breath only to realize that his vision soon became nothing more than a haze and then, darkness. His body became weak and limp. He soon lost his conscious and fell down into the endless abyss. He could not feel anything. Everything is all but only emptiness

"Make up your mind Sora! You're the Keyblade Master!" he said to the brunette adolescent.

But Sora could not reply him. He had somehow regained his conscious but oddly, he could not regain control of his body. He could hear that mysterious, sultry voice clearly but his mouth will not open like he wants it to. His heart had never felt so empty…full of nothingness…he feels nothing. He sees nothing. And finally, he hears nothing more. Empty.

"Sora!"

_What? What's happening to me?_

"Sora!"

_Why do I …_

"Sora!"

_Everything seems so familiar somehow but why can't I identify any of these?_

"Sora!"

_Why?_

"Wake up, Sora!"

"Wha-?!"

Sora immediately jerks up and turned to whence the voice came. To his surprise, Kairi was already beside him. Her cute face was etched with the grimace of sympathy and concerned.

"Are you okay, Sora? You were twitching a lot" Kairi asked him gently. "You must be having a bad dream…"

Sora was glad to hear her soft voice ringing in his ears. He let out a small chuckle and whirled his head around to give Kairi his usual, dorky grin. "Weird is more like it" he said but soon stopped dead when his blue eyes detected the sight in front of him. His face turns white.

Puzzled, Kairi cocked her head to one side, raising an inquisitive eyebrow; her short auburn hair swayed over like a silk. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Sora switched his gaze to both of his hands. He was wearing the same white gloves, the same red jump shorts, the same white t-shirt with the black hood, the same yellow shoes and the crown-shaped necklace lay on his chest. His gloved-hands trembled at the sight of it.

"How can this-?" he quivered, feeling confused.

"Sora, what's wrong?"

He resumed back his gaze at Kairi, having the same short auburn hair, the equally beautiful blue eyes, the fair skin and the pink lips. And she was wearing the same white crop top, the same blue skirt, the big white shoes and the same yellow band on both of her wrists…

_What the heck's happening right now? Oh, yeah…_

"Where's Riku?" Sora asked.

"Riku? Who's –"

Everything suddenly shattered into many fragments, everything he saw was all but gone in a blink of an eye. Sora uttered a small gasp as the voice has echoed again in his head.

"—Riku?" he continued the sentence.

"You're the one from before!" exclaimed Sora who no doubt totally recognized the voice.

"Have you made up your mind?' he asked.

"Who are you?" Sora demanded this question to him instead of answering _his_ question.

"Is any of these for real or not?"

Before Sora could even retort back, a searing unexplainable pain struck inside his chest. He sank down to his knees, one hand clutching his chest while the other one was holding onto the bizarre void and supporting his body weight. It's his heart. His heart is hurt and suffering. Then, a sharp image of the Kingdom Keyblade stabbed through his chest and through his heart. Sora cried out in pain. His heart was also crying out in anguish, in a pain beyond any human expressions.

"So, is these for real or not?" he asked, very quietly that Sora could not be sure of what he had just said.

But Sora could not reply him through his gritting teeth. The pain was too much for him to bear, _even for a Keyblade Master_… he tried pulling out the Keyblade out of his chest but he could not even get a grasp of it. It is as if it was avoiding him from touching it. Sora finally dropped to his side, coiling painfully. He cried out in pain as much as his heart is crying out too.

"For real or not?"

Beneath the thick rimmed-eyelids lies wide window-panes with glinting blue irises. He suddenly saw _him_ holding out his hand for him. _For __Sora_…The Keyblade Master uttered a gasp of delight to see the sight of _him._ The pain immediately washed away like the waving sea at the shore and so he ran for it. _For him…_

"Riku!" the brunette cried happily.

Riku had a tender smile plastering on his lips. His green eyes glinted under the brief shone of the sunlight while his long silver hair was flapping within the breeze of the ocean, followed by a scene of huge blue sea wave rolled behind him. Sora quickens his pace. His best friend was saying something but he could not hear a single sound from him. And darkness obscured Sora's visions once again.

"For real?" he asked again, sternly. "Or not?"

"I…"Sora said to darkness. _No, it's to him._

"Yes?"

"I don't think any of these is for real"

"Really?"

"What I saw right now probably isn't real" Sora said. "But after that…is probably real"

"Probably?"

"Just…try to believe in it" Sora said. "With your heart!"

"My heart?"

"Yep. Everyone has a heart" despite the darkness, _he_ could feel Sora's enthusiasm.

"Everyone who is Anyone" he said grimly.

Sora caught his breath, surprised by what he'd just said.

"What is a heart?" he asked to the Keyblade Master.

"A heart is…a heart is…" Sora hesitated. "A hearts is something that has everything a bout you!' replied Sora.

"I'm not sure if I have something that has everything about me like you spoke of, Sora"

"Well, ask yourself. Ask your heart"

"But I've no heart"

"No heart?" Sora said, confused. "Who are you?" he asked but there was no answer. "Answer me! Hey!"

_A scattered dream__ that's__ like a far off memory._

_A far off mem__ory that's like a scattered dream_

_I want to line the pieces up_-

Yours…and mine.

**You're giving me. Too many things. Lately, you're all I need. You smiled at me and said…**

"Believe it with your heart" he said once more and probably is the last…

…

…..

"Sora!"

"Sora!"

Sora heard someone called his name but he didn't react. He isn't sure. He is still feeling so empty. And before he knew it, Sora awoke to a brilliant color blue around him.

Blub, Blub, Blub, Blub…

"Gaahk!" Sora gasped as he broke out of the surface of the sea water. He shook his head, wagging the waters off his spiky cinnamon hair.

"Ah, good! You're finally awake sleepyhead!" a familiar voice said from afar.

Sora found himself feeling excited somehow. He hurriedly spun around and saw Riku and Kairi at the shore to his relieve.

"Sora!" Kairi beamed, waving at him from the shore.

Sora held his hands off the water. He is wearing his black gloves on his hands, his black hooded jacket, and his blue shirt inside, his black jump shorts, his yellow belts, his big black shoes and his crown-shaped necklace lay on his chest. He smiled in relief. He is in the present now. All that was just another bizarre dream that a chosen one usually have. He grinned happily and waved back at Kairi. He then swam himself up to the shore.

"How the heck did I get in the water anyway?" the brunette asked to his two friends as soon as he has reached the shore.

"You were sleeping. We tried to wake you up but it's no use" Kairi replied to him gently.

"So I threw you in the water to wake you up. It's much easier that way" Riku said jokingly, a cheeky smirk curled across his lips.

"Hey!" Sora scowled at him.

Both Riku and Kairi threw her heads into a fit of playful laughter. A peaceful feeling washed over Sora as he watched his friends. Riku is still wearing his yellow sleeveless jacket, unzipped, revealing a black shirt he wore underneath, also sleeveless, has a turtle-neck collar and he has zipped at the bisection part of the shirt although Sora can still catch a glimpse of his flat stomach. Then, he turned to Kairi. She is wearing her soft pink tube jacket only zipping up half of it so Sora could still see her white tank shirt she wore underneath.

_'Yup', _Sora thought_ '__This is real._

His friends have always been the source of his strength. They have gone from him once but he's not going to let them far away ever again. Now, his heart is happy to see the happy faces of his friends.

"Anyway, it's late now. We should head back soon" Kairi said as she tilted her head towards the sky.

Sora and Riku followed the same thing as she did. The pleasant color of tender orange had loomed over his head. Evening had fallen and in the distant horizon beyond the sea, they could saw the sun is setting. The two boys agreed with her suggestionand together, the three best friends head their way home and off the Destiny Island.

As the three friends made their way home across the town, the Keyblade Master accidentally bumped into someone. His bottom made a harsh contact with the pavement street and Sora groaned in pain as he rubbed his rear. Kairi hurriedly rushed to his side and helped him to get up on his feet.

"Watch it, punk!" Riku yelled at the person who had bumped into Sora.

"Sorry! Sorry!" the person immediately apologized to him.

Sora snapped his eyes as he caught the voice sounds _very familiar…_but he couldn't properly make it out from where he had heard that sultry voice. He gazed towards to person and stared for a moment at his 'peculiar' appearance.

The person that bumped into Sora was a boy, probably around Riku's age or so. He had a layered spiky black hair with yellow golden highlights on the side of his hair; the length is not more than his neck and a pair of shiny black irises, almost like Sora's. His skin was slightly tanned than the three of them and his height seems to be as tall as Riku. Or maybe even _taller_ than Riku. He is wearing a red, side belts-up three quarter sleeves shirt with a broad collar that almost covered his chin, black jeans with a silver buckle belt and a pair of grey sport shoes. He also wear a quirky accessories on him like a small leather belt he wrapped around his right bicep and a metal necklace he wore around his neck also similar like Sora's but he has a lock shape hanging on it instead. Sora could saw a silver ring he wore on his right thumb and a black ring on the ring finger as he casually ran a hand through his cool spiky hairstyle. The brunette teenager also managed to detect that the boy also pierced his left ear in silver earrings. No wonder Riku called him a punk and Sora thinks he meant it literally. But he sure doesn't _act_ like one…

"Are you all right?" he grinned apologetically at Sora. His eyebrows are nicely kempt like rows of hedges and his eyelashes are like the fine bristled of a paintbrush as he crinkled his eyes.

"Ah…yeah…yeah, I'm all right" Sora found himself reluctant to reply his concern.

"You guys look like a fun crew" he said, still having the same grin plastered on his handsome face. His blue eyes are glinting in a friendly way towards Riku, Sora and Kairi as the subtle light from the setting sun shone near him. "Hey, you all didn't just happen to come back from that island would you?" he asked pointing at Destiny Island way across the sea with his right thumb.

"Yeah, we did" Riku answered, miffed. There was something about this guy that he doesn't seem to like it. His air felt familiar to him and he didn't like having that feeling in his chest.

"Ah, so the island is habitable!" he beamed brightly, snapping a finger. "In that case, hi! My name's Zephyr! And you all are?" he flashed the happy grin again at them. He sounded very eager to hear their names.

Suddenly, Sora, Riku and even Kairi felt him familiar, especially Sora. To him, if felt like a déjà vu to him somehow. Like he had once met this person but could not remember when or how. Anyway…

"I'm Sora" Sora finally said, flashing Zephyr of one of his own happy grin.

"Kairi" Kairi smiled gently.

"Riku" Riku muttered. His voice sounds dark and low for some reason but Zephyr could make out what he'd just said.

"Sora, Kairi and Riku. I see" Zephyr nodded as if making a mental note that he wouldn't get their names muddle up. "I've just moved here so I was wondering around the place. Say…you guys wouldn't mind if I could…you know…" he started to sound bashful as he said this, scratching one hand at the back of his neck as he did so. "Hang out with you guys?" he chuckled lightly as if he had just done a silly thing in front of them. "You guys always hang around that island, right?" he continued, obviously referring Destiny Island

"Okay, sure" Sora said, smiling gladly. It's always a good thing to have a new friend.

"Great, thanks!" Zephyr grinned.

Kairi smiled to see the two boys grinning with each other. The two actually have an almost equivalent grin on their faces. But Riku didn't look too happy about letting Zephyr hanging out with them. He just had this bizarre feeling that this 'punk' is going to take his friends away. Of course, he can't be sure about it so he just kept quiet. He doesn't want Sora to think that he was being rude or impolite.

As planned, the next day, Zephyr tagged along with Sora, Riku and Kairi toward the trio's favorite little islet; Destiny Island. They also bumped into Wakka, Tidus and Selphie as they made their way off the boat and on the shore. Sora introduced Zephyr to them and they introduced themselves back at Zephyr.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Sora asked, glancing around at his friends, hoping a suggestion from any of them.

They all thought for a while and had their eyes staring at the blue majestic sky looming above their head as if hoping an answer would fall from it. Finally, Tidus had one fist patted on top of his other palm as his eyes suddenly glinting very brightly.

"How about a game of blitzball?" he suggested.

"Hey, that'll be fun, ya!" Wakka exclaimed happily and already had his lips stretched into one of his broad grin.

"Okay, so blitzball it is then" Riku said, agreeing calmly. He then forced himself to glance over Zephyr while keeping his face as calm as the sea and as cool as the breeze."You okay with that?" he asked to Zephyr.

"I…uhh…I dunno much about blitzball but what the heck" he shrugged while wearing a care-free smile on his face. "There's always a first time for everything"

"You boys can go along and play in the water" Selphie chirped in happily, hugging Kairi's arm."Kairi and I have a little sun to catch on"

"Okay, Selphie" Kairi said, chuckling and let her hyper friend dragged her toward someplace else on where they will get their tanning.

With that, the boys then took off their tops and bottoms. Luckily, Sora didn't forget to mention Zephyr to wear his swimming trunk under his pants so there's no problem. As soon as everyone is in their swimming trunks, it was high-time for them to sprint off toward the sea. Wakka and Tidus go first, leaving Sora, Riku and Zephyr at the beach for a moment. Sora patiently waited for his new-found friend as he took off his both of his black and silver rings off his fingers. Riku could only watch him in jealousy. Oh wait, what does _he_ have to be jealous about? Perhaps he was jealous that Zephyr has a more well-built body than him. Unlike Riku, his body does not curved at the top; instead his body is very steady and straight until the bottom. His shoulders are broad and sort-of square looking. His chest seems to be tight and Riku could have sworn that he has six-packs although when he look at his abdomens twice, it was not very obvious like the first one. One thing for sure, his body does not curve and skinny like Sora but the brunette didn't seem to take notice of it anyway. After that, Zephyr and Sora hurriedly swam over the sea to where Wakka and Tidus are already waiting as Riku trailed only a few steps behind them.

"So, who'll be teaming up with whom?" Sora asked as they arrived in the water, a few meters away from the shore.

"I think I'm gonna team up with Sora this time" Riku said and went beside Sora.

Tidus sniffed. "Heh, you _always_ teamed up with Sora" he muttered but apparently none of them heard him.

"Wellllsince I'm already a pro…I'll be the referee!"Wakka declared happily.

Tidus immediately brightened up and said, "Okay! Then I'll team up with Zephyr!"

"Fine by me" Zephyr said.

And so, they got into their positions. Tidus and Zephyr on one side together while Sora and Riku are on the other. Wakka stood at the center and held up the ball.

"Ready…" he said slowly. "Go!" he immediately threw the ball upward and got of the way quickly.

Tidus and Sora who were both at the front, stealthily jumped high up in the air and raced each other to whoever gets to hit the ball. Apparently, Tidus managed to do so and slapped the ball downward towards Riku before Sora can. Riku smirked as the ball was easy enough for him to hit back in which he managed to do so swiftly. Tidus who had already splashed himself on the water, managed to hit back the ball on time with his fist. The ball is heading toward Sora. The brunette decided to give the ball toward Zephyr so he clutched both of his hands together and hit the ball far upright in the air. Sora, Riku and Tidus watched as the ball flew toward Zephyr. The spiky-haired boy grinned in determination and jumped up high in the air at the right moment. He then flipped his body downward in the air and kicked the ball backwardly. The three were impressed to see him able to do that but they're not going to let him be in the spotlight for long. '_No way!'_Riku said mentally.

And then, all you can hear is the swift sound of the ball got hit and the splashing they made in the water with all the jumping and the landing. The game finally ended with Sora and Riku won.

"Sorry Ti" Zephyr said apologetically. He was a bit nervous and wondered if Tidus would blame him for their loss but the way the blonde hair boy was grinning; it was the complete opposite of it.

"'s okay! I had an awesome time teaming up with you!" Tidus said, grinning satisfyingly.

"Where did you learn those moves man?" Wakka asked him eagerly.

Zephyr laughed bashfully as he ran his long fingers through his wet hair. "Haha. I learn those from TV"

"You learn them from TV?" Sora asked, raising a weird eyebrow and in disbelief.

"Yep" Zephyr told him with a sheepish grin.

Riku then laughed."Then maybe we should watch the TV more often!" he said jokingly.

The five boys laughed happily.

Riku had just found out that he actually started beginning to accept Zephyr, just like the rest of his friend had done. Zephyr didn't actually turn out as suspicious as he had suspected before. He's just a very friendly and sort of playful kind of person. He doesn't have a furtive intention behind his acts. Riku could finally saw it through him. He admitted that he was wrong and was too hasty about judging him. He wanted to apologize to him but before he could, Zephyr immediately perked up and said,

"Let's have a race!" he said it brightly. "The last one to get to the shore is a rotten egg!" he then immediately started to swim across the sea and back to the shore without waiting for the rest to follow him.

"Hey, no fair!" Tidus wailed and has already started swimming and catching up with Zephyr.

"I'm no rotten egg man!" Wakka declared and is already catching up behind Tidus.

"Wait up!" Sora cried and started to swim too.

Riku sighed and curled a small smile across his lips. _Well…I still have the time…_ and with that he too has started to swim back to the shore, trailing behind Sora.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Feed me!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any Kingdom Hearts character and it's afflictions but this fic is entirely mine.

**A Void Heart (Part Two)**

A story by : Xunou-chan

Days have passed by ever since Sora had met Zephyr. Not only had he accepted him as his friend but his other Destiny Island friends as well. The days passed by with full of fun and excitement of having a friendship. Riku still haven't had the right time to apologize at Zephyr but he doesn't hold doubts towards him anymore. It seems like he and Zephyr turned out to be quite close too. But unbeknownst to anyone whom Zephyr had been friends with, the black-haired boy had showed a slight interest toward our young brunette teenager, Sora.

One day, Sora was alone with Zephyr, sitting down on the bark of the tree in Destiny Island that Sora often sits together with Riku and Kairi. But this time, he was sitting there without those two. He was watching the sunset together with Zephyr. He seems to be quite happy as a relaxing smile caressed his face. Then he turned his head to his friend and asked him,

"So, how's your few days hanging out with us?" the brunette asked with a smile.

"It was cool. I had great fun hanging out with you guys" Zephyr replied, with his usual happy grin.

"That's good" Sora smiled gently as he switched his gaze back toward the sunset.

The grin slipped and a smile poked through Zephyr instead.

"You know, Zephyr…" Sora said in a faraway look, still had his blue eyes on the sunset. "I've got the feeling that you're not exactly who you are"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Hey, congratulations! You managed to sense it!" Zephyr grinned sheepishly and slapped a playful slap on the brunette's back.

Sora nearly fell off the tree as he received the harmless slap from him and what he was about to ask seems harmless too. "So, what are you _exactly_?" he asked, curiously.

"Tell you what" Zephyr said, holding out a finger. "If you manage to answer this right…then I'll tell you who I really am" he suggested and still had the harmless, playful smile plastering on his face.

"Okay" Sora agreed blissfully.

"Right" Zephyr nodded."The question is really easy but I'm going to ask you anyway. Ready?"

"Yep" Sora nodded.

"Alright. Here's the question" Zephyr said. "What is the thing that everyone has and that very thing is actually everything about you?"

Sora perked up. He knew the answer from the bottom of his heart. The answer had been stuck within him like forever. "That's easy!" he told him with a confident grin. "It's the heart of course! The answer is our heart!"

"Bingo!" Zephyr exclaimed.

"Okay, so now you can tell me who you really are exactly" Sora said.

But Zephyr ignored this question and asked this instead, "_Everyone_ has a heart right?"

Sora was a little sudden to the question but he answered it anyway. "Yeah, of course they do! Everyone has a heart. It's the only thing that has everything about themselves" he replied simply.

"Heh, I expected something like this from the Keyblade Master"

Sora caught his breath and looked at Zephyr with wide eyes as if he must've heard him wrong about what he'd just said. But the smirk plastering on his lips shows that Sora was not wrong about what he'd just said. Immediately, Sora jumped off the tree and backed away from him. He watched Zephyr with an increasing panic as he let out a husky chuckle that seems to echo around him.

The sun finally sets and darkness immediately took over of the sky; burning the subtle orange color with an intense wide color of black. Sora gasped to see the sight around him. He felt a déjà vu of when something like this had once occurred in his island before, a year ago…and a thought immediately popped into his head like a bubble in the mud. _Riku! Kairi!_

Zephyr gets himself off the tree and let the sole of his grey shoes stepped on the sandy ground. He then turned to face Sora and stretched out his arms in a half-pleading and half-mocking sort of way. "Only everyone who is anyone has a heart" he said as-a-matter-of-factly. Sora shivered as his husky and sultry voice turned very cold. "But I've no heart. That makes me a Nobody right?" His feet are lifted off the ground as he started to glow in a brilliant blue, high up in the air.

"You're a Nobody?!" Sora cried out in surprised.

Just then, Riku and Kairi sauntered in the scene and gasped to see the sight of everything surrounded them.

"Sora!" Kairi cried.

"Kairi! Riku!" Sora cried, relieved to see his friends.

Riku's emerald eyes immediately had it still on the glowing Zephyr. His eyes then grew heavy-lidded as his mouth twisted into an angry frown. And to think he had taken back every bad things that he had ever said before! Riku felt a hot surge burning in his chest. He was pissed off by Zephyr.

"You-!" he growled as he threw a knife-searing glare at Zephyr. "What the heck did you just do?! What do you want?!" he stood protectively in front of Sora and Kairi.

Zephyr then laughed his head off. His cold, dark voice fills the tension everywhere in the air. Kairi quivered at the sight of him. Sora swallowed down nervously as Riku grimaced and still pierced his eyes on Zephyr.

"Fine! I'll tell you what I want Riku old pal!" Zephyr said with a twisted smile. "I want to make myself a heart" he told them. "And in order to do that, I need your heart Sora!" he swung a hand in front of him.

A huge black pool was suddenly conjured in front of the three friends, right beneath their feet. They backed away a little as a strange black creature morphed up from the darkness. And not just one, there was a whole army of them too. Sora, Riku and Kairi recognized these creatures as the Heartless. Then, a white creature morphed up from the darkness too and the three recognized them as the Nobodies. There were surprised to see Nobodies and Heartless all appeared up in one place. They knew what is going to happen next. The Heartless and the Nobodies all immediately started to attack Sora and his friends. Sora and Riku conjured their Keyblades and started killing off the Heartless and the Nobodies attacking them. Kairi could only tremble behind their shields. Zephyr smirked as he watched Riku is fighting skillfully with his Keyblade.

"Ah…so he's a Keyblade master too huh?" he muttered to himself.

Then, he outstretched his arms and tilted his head up towards the looming darkness above him. A pair of gargoyle-like wings sprouted on his back. His blue eyes turned steely.

"Then, I guess I could take his heart too" he said.

The Heartless and the Nobodies are all but increasing in numbers. Eventually, Sora and Riku could not handle the large numbers of their assailants. Their hearts increasing in panic as the found themselves surrounded by these dark creatures. They need someone to help them. _Anyone!_ Sora thought desperately. Then, as if someone had perceived his thoughts, helps come to save them. Several bolts of lightning struck on the Heartless and the Nobodies around them. A familiar sturdy shield was thrown at the creatures which killed most of them in one flash. Those thunders and that shield…it could only mean one thing and Sora is in no doubt.

"Donald! Goofy!"

Donald and Goofy appeared in their view, running towards the three friends. Apparently, Goofy did not manage to retrieve his shield properly so the shield bumped on to his head instead. Sora, Riku and Kairi could not help but laughed at his skittishness. They were relieved to see them.

"And don't forget bout me!" a familiar voice said from behind Donald and Goofy.

"Your majesty!" Riku exclaimed happily.

King Mickey appeared, beaming as he did so.

The three Disney characters then jumped and landed in front of Sora, Riku and Kairi. King Mickey conjured his Keyblade and they all got into their fighting stances.

"What are you all doing here?" Sora asked.

"I've sense darkness spewin' here Sora! So, we immediately came here on our gummi ship!" King Mickey told them.

"Darkness? You mean him?" Riku cocked his head towards Zephyr, who is floating in the air with his wings flapped every now and then.

"That's probably him" King Mickey said, griming his face sternly. "Careful everyone. His darkness power surpassed every other Nobody AND Heartless"

"Say what?" Sora blanched. "But I thought-!"

"Enough with this chit-chat!" Zephyr voice suddenly boomed around them; swinging his arm in front of him as he did so. Suddenly, all the Nobodies and Heartless started to morph into one vast of darkness and covered every inch of the Destiny Island scenery around them. A vast realm of darkness trapped Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy one by one. Their arms were pinned to their side, unable them to move at all. Every one of them struggled to get out but the darkness pinning them was too much to fight back.

Donald quacked desperately. "Let me go!!" he cried, squirming.

"Now, why would I wanna do that?" Zephyr smirked as he folded his arms smugly on his chest.

"Oooohh…I have a ba-a-a-a-ad feeling about this…" Goofy said very quietly.

"Zephyr! Why are you doing this?!" Sora cried, angrily.

"Well, duh! I'm doing these for myself!" Zephyr told him and shrugged in a mocking way. "I need a heart Sora! All the Nobodies including me don't have a heart and that's why I need one!" his handsome face immediately twisted into an evil look.

King Mickey blanched. "B-but Nobodies are supposed ta-!"

"Disappear, Your Majesty?" Zephyr arched a mocking eyebrow.

King Mickey caught his breath and grimaced.

"That's how it is. That's the law of this Universe" Zephyr said quietly, his head turned away from looking at them and his eyes filled with a longing sadness. "We, the Nobodies are nothing more than just an empty shell! We were born with different features! We breathe and we can think! But our existence is meaningless because we do not have a heart! Our existence is meaningless because we are already half of somebody! We have no hearts so why are we even born in the first place?! This law of Universe is absurd! How could something that just been born and then later, have to disappear again? It's stupid!" he cried angrily.

Everyone could only grimace and looked down.

"My real self died because of becoming a Heartless. I was born shortly afterwards. But people said I was a bit different than the other Nobodies because I looked exactly like my true self. The way I walk, the way I talk, the way I act…everything about me is the same about him but everyone won't accept me because I have no heart" he told them, not smiling. There was a painful expressions etched on his face. "Soon, I got isolated from everyone. Not one of them is even wiling to go near me. I mean no harm them! I just want to live like everyone else does! But, no…I'm not like them. I've no heart. I'm a Nobody, that's why I got kicked out of my own world!" His gargoyle-like wings yawned as if crying in anguish.

Sora watched him in grimaced. Zephyr was so different then what he was when they first met. He still wore the same shape but his eyes are steely and he had a pair of black and red gargoyle wings sprouted on his back. Ok…maybe he _did_ change a little but something else have also changed. Sora reminiscing Zephyr's smiling face, his lively yet sultry voice, his bashful grin, his crinkled eyes and the way he likes to tell stupid jokes to him…

And then, he realized what it was. The joy had gone out of him.

"There's an empty realm inside me. As I got lost wondering within the darkness, I let every bits of that darkness inside me. I am very strong, stronger than anyone could imagine. All of these are not _even_ one percent of my strength" he told them, outstretching his arms. "But I still have one more place for just one more thing and that is a heart!"

Sora gasped as Zephyr's intense steely eyes glared at him sharply. His lips curled a mocking smirk.

"I heard that the Keyblade Master Sora has the strongest heart than anyone else in this Universe." He said. "But then, I found out that your pal Riku and the great King Mickey are also a Keyblade wielder so I though, hey, might as well just take every one of your hearts? It's way better than just one kind of a heart. Don't you think so?" he cackled.

"Hah! I don't think so punk!" Riku yelled spitefully, his teeth gritting in frustrations.

Zephyr stopped cackling and turned to him, very slowly. Riku spat as the Nobody glided toward him with his arms folded smugly on his chest and a mischievous smile spread across his lips.

"Oho, well. You _are _the hero here" he said to the silver-haired boy sarcastically. "Now, that you _think_ about it…I _think_ that I wanna make my heart now" he rise up above the air and pierced Kairi with his steely eyes. "Starting with Kairi's heart!" he held out a hand outward toward her direction.

Kairi gasped as the darkness trapping her brought her nearer to Zephyr. Her heart is increasing in panic.

"Sora!" she cried, squirming wildly within the darkness.

"Kairi!" Sora cried and trying hard to squirm himself out.

"Kairi!" Riku cried, also desperately trying to squirm his way out.

The rest of the Disney characters tried and did the same thing but it's no use.

Riku let down his head and grimaced in frustrations. _'Darn it! If only I still have some of my darkness!'_ he though bitterly.

"Oh, how lovely!" Zephyr smirked sarcastically. "The damsel is crying for the two heroes to help her" he said in a mocking, fake pleading tone. Then he gets his face near to Kairi. He put a right hand on her left cheek and stroking down gently. Kairi shivered as she could feel the coldness of his rings on his fingers as he caressed her face. Then he held up her face with the same hand, putting his thumb on her chin and cheekily stroking her supple lips gently with the same thumb. Kairi trembled and feel a nervous butterfly wings flapping at the walls of her stomach. Zephyr laughed as Sora and Riku suddenly thrust their body outward as they struggled to heave their body out of the darkness. Both of their faces were etched with burning anger. Zephyr could saw that expression clearly and so he gets his face even nearer to Kairi as he wanted to provoke their anger. He used his left hand to tuck some strands of Kairi's soft auburn hair behind her ears and used his right hand to cup her face gently. Then he held his face even closer to her but stopped as soon as both of their noses are kissing, their lips are only a millimeter away from each other. Sora and Riku are practically growling like a tiger while Donald, Goofy and King Mickey could only had their mouth staggering opened. Kairi quivered again. Her eyes are on the verge of crying as she felt Zephyr's husky breathing down on her lips.

"You know, Kairi…you're really cute" he _actually smiled_ when he said that. And then he gets his face over to her right side and whispered to her right ears with a raspy breathing. "But it really is too bad…" he whispered. "…that you're just another pathetic bimbo head!" his face twisted into an ugly taunt.

Kairi gasped as she felt a sharp pain inside her. Zephyr had just thrust his right hand that had let go of her cheek straight to her chest. An uncanny black mist oozed out from the stabbing point. Kairi was unable to do anything. Her beautiful eyes then gone white and the darkness trapping her slowly subsided and let her go. She fall down limply and made a rough contact with the invisible ground lifelessly like a puppet. Now in Zephyr's hand was her heart, floating above his palm full of love and joy.

"So this is a heart…" he looked at it longingly. "It's so warm" he smiled and said this in a childish voice.

"No, Kairi!" Riku cried out loudly.

"Ka-Kairi…" Sora said quietly.

"You won't get away with this!" Donald quacked angrily.

Zephyr smirked and then swung his other hand towards Donald's direction. The wizard duck quacked in surprise and then, he froze still. His pupils slowly fade away and his eyes then turned blank like a piece of blank paper. The same uncanny black mist oozed out from his chest.

"Donald!" Goofy cried, panicked at his friend's situation.

"Be patient, you're up next" Zephyr said with his steely eyes squinting. He was just about to pull out Donald's heart when all of a sudden; he felt pain for the first time. Kairi's heart that was floated on his right hand, broke free from an invisible barrier he set. The heart flew down towards to its rightful place which is in Kairi's body. "No!" he blanched and accidentally released the grasp of Donald's heart.

Donald sank down as the black mist started to disappear. Then he quack a gasp of breathing as his eyes filled back with life.

Kairi too had her life back as her heart went inside her chest. She regained her consciousness and slowly gets up on her feet and face toward Zephyr with her face etched with determination.

**In you and I…there's a new land.**

"How did you-?" Zephyr blanched. His face is full of disbelief.

**Angels in flight…**

"Sora!" Kairi's gentle voice broke through the tension air.

**My sanctuary…**

He then caught his breath as Sora had jumped up high in the air above him with his Keyblade in his hands. It seems that he had escaped Zephyr's darkness and was about to strike him.

**My sanctuary…**

The brunette missed his strike as Zephyr managed to back away using his wings to help him up.

**Where fears and lies…**

Suddenly, Goofy hurled himself like a tornado towards the Nobody with his shield to attack him. Zephyr managed to hold out his hand and made a dark barrier to deflect the attack.

**…melts away…**

Donald cast Thunderaga on him. Once again, his sturdy visible dark barrier shield managed to deflect the magic thunder.

**Music in time…**

Zephyr's blue eyes went steely. It seems that every one of his captives have escaped from his darkness. But no matter, if none of them doesn't want their hearts taken in a more subtle way then brute force is the only way to take it and he's going to need some help if he wants to do that. He grinned evilly as he called out more darkness to help him.

**My sanctuary…**

Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey stood ready in their fighting stance and are prepared to whatever comes into them.

**My sanctuary…**

Hundreds of Heartless and Nobodies appeared out of nowhere and attacked our heroes. Then, the three Keyblade wielders took turns to strike on Zephyr.

**I watch you fast asleep**

**All I fear means nothing**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight (I need more affections than you know)**

**My sanctuary, my sanctuary…**

**Where fears and lies, melts away…**

**Music in time (I need more affections than you know)**

**My sanctuary, my sanctuary…**

Sora and Zephyr engaged to an intense duel. The brunette Keyblade Master swung his Keyblade repetitively but Zephyr managed to block each of his attacks with his very own weapon; a black blade made out of pure darkness.

**My heart's a battleground**

**I need more emotions**

**I need more affections than you know**

**I need more emotions**

Sora got thrown off by the Nobody. It seems that he was no match to fight with him so Riku took this chance to take over his friend's turn and engaged a fight with Zephyr. He struck Zephyr in anyway he could with his own Keyblade but none of his attacks managed to inflict any damage on him. He would easily evade his attacks and blocked it with his Darkblade. But the strange thing is he didn't_ actually_ strike back.

"Gah!" Riku finally got thrown off by Zephyr as the Nobody managed to catch him off-guard. Then, it was King Mickey's turn to engage a battle with him.

**You show me how to see that nothing is whole and nothing is broken**

"Zephyr, please! Ya hafta stop this!" King Mickey pleaded as they fought. But Zephyr just answered his question with a smirk.

**In you and I there's a new land…**

The fight got intense; both of them are superb in every way. They struck, deflect, block, and evade each other's attacks swiftly without even breaking one sweat.

**Angels in flight…**

How is this going to end?

**My sanctuary, my sanctuary…**

The two fought.

**Where fears and lies, melts away**

Only they can decide…

**Music in time**

...on how is it going to end.

**My sanctuary, my sanctuary…**

"Sora! Riku!" King Mickey cried hurriedly.

"What the-?"

Zephyr froze before he could continue. His mind struck him still for no reason. Then Sora and Riku threw their Keyblade and pierced through him like a dart. Zephyr gagged and gurgled noiselessly. Finally, King Mickey managed to catch him off-guard and thrust his Keyblade to the vital source of the overflowing darkness. The Keyblade pierced half of its body through his chest.

**My fears…my lies…**

Instantly, all the darkness disappeared.

**Melts away…**

All the Heartless and the Nobody disappeared into thin air. The blue sky burned off the darkness and stripped away each of every corner of darkness with a subtle light and everything around them returned back to the way it was. All that is left is the darkness inside Zephyr…

"I…"he muttered. His face started to grow pale as the darkness slowly fades away from this world along with…_his existence_. His steely eyes immediately lose their color and gone pale. The magnificent gargoyle-like wings disappeared from his back. "I only want a heart" he said weakly.

"A heart is what everybody owns ever since they were born. You can't just take it away!" Riku told him off harshly.

"It's not fair…"

Sora could only grimace bitterly. He wished that there was something he could do. Anything at all but he didn't know what to do…

"If I don't have a heart" quivered Zephyr with a pale smile. "Then why am I feeling so sad?" he wondered as tears flowed out of his eyes ever so gently and slowly.

But everything disappeared as quickly as it began. Zephyr is gone. He had finally disappeared from his existence…permanently…just like every other Nobody. All he wants is to become whole once again but that action is impossible with the strict rules attached to the Universe.

Sora realized that this Universe is actually both cruel and fair. They have rules that are dislike by the Creatures and some of the people living in this Universe under different worlds. But rules are rules and they are not meant to be broken, truthfully. They are meant to be obeyed and kept this Universe in balance. And the job as the Keyblade Master is another thing…

After that day, everything around Sora just gone back to the way it was. Everyone who had met Zephyr just forgot permanently that he had even existed. And there wasn't even the faintest trace of his memories either in Destiny Island.

King Mickey, Donald and Goofy returned to the Disney Castle as soon as the event was over. Sora and his friends at Destiny Island just went on with their life as usual too.

_'Everything just gone back to normal' _Sora thought one day as he sat by the beach at Destiny Island, staring at the horizon in front of him as he watched the sun sets once more. His mind wondered like the vast blue of the sea.

"Sora" Kairi said with Riku on her side. "Are you all right?" she asked, bending to get a glimpse of the brunette's face.

But he didn't answer

"Yo, Sora?" Riku asked as he continued to poke on his head with a finger.

And yet, he still hasn't responded to his friends. His mind is still wondering.

_**"Is any of these for real or not?"**_

Sora curved a smile on his lips. The same smile that he used coming from the bottom of his heart. Riku and Kairi were a bit puzzled to why he suddenly smiled like that.

_**"What do you think, Sora?"**_

Sora chuckled. "You decide!" said the Keyblade Master heartily.

THE END

So what do you think? I know that there are a lot of words to describe even better about how I feel if I was a Nobody but that's all I could think off when I wrote this story at the moment. This story was supposed to be a one-shot but after a little editing and a lot of alterations; I decided to break the story into two parts. I hope you all would at least take your time and give your opinions to me about the story! I would really like to hear them out. I'll accept flames too! And anonymous reviews are welcome too! To me, everyone is a somebody and no one is a nobody! We are here in this world and we should just get on with our life even if we knew that it means nothing. If that's the case then do something meaningful in your life! Try to find the chance and just do it! You won't regret it!

Okay! That is all everybody! Chiao! And thank you for taking your time to read this! Only god could reply your kindness! Please review!

XxXunou-chan

The little button below says "Feed me!"


End file.
